Grumble Volcano
Grumble Volcano is the fourth and final track of the Star Cup in Mario Kart Wii and the third track of the Lightning Cup in Mario Kart 8. In Mario Kart Wii, Grumble Volcano has two staff ghosts; one has a time of 02:28.237 and uses Dry Bowser on the Offroader, and the other is unlockable by getting a time of 02:22.856 or faster, and has a time of 02:11.852 with Dry Bowser on the Spear. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Roy riding a Badwagon with Off-Road wheels and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart Wii It is a track surrounded by massive rocks with (?) blocks and bricks and volcanoes. It is also one of the two tracks to have Fire Snakes as hazards (the other one being DS Desert Hills.) The track's layout is going around a Volcano. During the second lap, the track starts to fall apart, and by the last lap, there is barely any track left. Most of the track will fall into lava and gets very tricky. There are Fireballs shot from the volcano and Fire Snakes emerging from warp pipes. Moving plates also appear. You go inside part of the volcano for part of the course. This track features many "forks in the road" (there are two places where the path splits but then meets back up again) and two substantial optional jumps. This track is oddly very similar to Bowser's Castles, in both music selection and track layout. There is a well-known ultra-shortcut which allows you to complete the race in under a minute. If you can get up to the rock, on the left of the starting line, and drive around it three times, it completes the race. Mario Kart 8 Grumble Volcano returns as the third track of the Lightning Cup. This course, like all other courses, has better shading and graphics. Also, Morton Construction has now taken over the volcano, with blocks and signs posted near the entrance. There is now a gliding pad after the cave and the cliff above the last dash to the finish line. The popular shortcut from ''Mario Kart Wii now doesn't work anymore. Shortcuts *Use a Mushroom to cut through the rough terrain as soon as one enters the cave. *A Mushroom can be used to cut through a turn on the right path at the end of the track after around 1:52 on Mario Kart Wii and 1:47 on Mario Kart 8. *At the beginning of a race, use a mushroom to speed up on the rock at the starting line, then drive around it in a specific way to trick the game into thinking you drove the entire course. See Ultra-Shortcut for more info. *Use a Mushroom and ride the rock in the middle of the track to hop on the other side. **Alternatively, you can hop to the other side and hit the wall to respawn to the other side. This is useful for when the rock falls (at around 1:35). Gallery ''Mario Kart Wii Grumble_Volcano.png|The course in ''Mario Kart Wii. 2009-TournamentJune1.jpg|Dry Bones near the finish line. Grumblevolcano1.png|Inside the volcano, after the crumbling road and tunnel. Grumblevolcano3.png|Through the hexagon tunnel. ''Mario Kart 8 MK8-_Wii_Grumble_Volcano.png|The track's icon. Roy Koopa MK8.png|Roy, racing near the track's interior areas. MK8 - Wii Grumble Volcano.PNG|Peach near a gliding ramp. Fire_Snake_Stamp.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *This and Big Donut are the only courses in the whole ''Mario Kart series with lava in that aren't named after Bowser. **This is unless you count Lakeside Park with lava running in the background. de:Vulkangrollen Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart Wii tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Lightning Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks